


International Harvester

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2017 [10]
Category: Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Country Music, F/F, Femslash February, Kaeden Larte: the black lesbian farmer we all deserve, Raada is in Nebraska, kaesoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Ahsoka and Kaeden flirt and then make out in a combine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have written a lot of weird fics because of my personal experiences, but this might take the cake. 
> 
> i can't believe i wrote this instead of something sensible that people will actually like

Ahsoka hates Raada Nebraska. She hates the tiny downtown. She hates the tiny high school. She hates all the conservative white kids and the fact that she has to drive 30 minutes to go to a McDonalds or a Walmart. 

 

She wishes that Obi Wan had just passed up the teaching job. Anakin was making a good enough living with his repair work for them to get by another year in their apartment in Oakland. But Obi Wan also wanted to get away because their dad died there, so she can't blame him for that. She can blame him for moving them to a rinky dink town in Northwestern Nebraska, though. They're an hour and a half away from _Kearney._ Kearney! What sort of center of civilizations is Kearney Nebraska! 

_  
_

The only good part is that Ahsoka is somehow not the only black lesbian at her 200 kid nearly all white high school. 

 

Kaeden Larte is a breath of fresh air. She's this weird mix of city liberal and country farm culture. Most of the kids want to get out of town as soon as they finish high school, but Kaeden wants to stick around and run her family farm someday. All the prejudiced people in the town will just have to deal with it. She's somehow the perfect embodiment and complete antithesis of farm culture, and it makes the white boys hate her. 

 

It makes her a total badass, even if it's a weird sort of badass. Ahsoka's kind of in love with her from the moment they meet. They bond almost instantly, and it only takes a few weeks before they're going over to each other's houses. They watch Supergirl (which Kaeden loves, because Maggie is _also_ a lesbian from Nebraska) and Die Hard and all other sorts of fun movies, but they do all of it at Ahsoka's house. It makes the most sense. Ahsoka and her brothers live in a house a few blocks from the high school. Kaeden, however, lives about thirty miles out in the country, family farm and all. 

 

Kaeden wants Ahsoka to come over, though, so she bucks it up and decides to come over on a Friday. She's lucky that Miara is going to a friend's house and she has Kaeden all to herself. 

 

She gets into Kaeden's red, Dodge pickup from the 70s without complaint and tries not to cringe while the country music plays. It's a little easier when she watches Kaeden sing along. She's really cute when she gets invested in things. Kaeden catches her watching, and Ahsoka claims not to have been and looks out the window instead. Out the window is really boring in rural Nebraska. There's only fields of plants and like one dilapidated barn. 

 

Ahsoka can tell that the tall, green plant that's starting to die is corn. (It's Nebraska, of course it's corn.) Not all of it is corn, though. She can't tell what any of the other plants are. She doesn't care to ask, though, and she thinks Kaeden would be offended that she didn't know in the firstplace. She seems to think everyone should already know the intricacies of farm culture, like it's an unborn human trait. 

 

After thirty minutes of plants and barns and dirt roads, they finally get to Kaeden's house. It's a little run down, but cute looking. Across the dirt driveway sits a big, metal shed. Outside there's some heavy equipment and some big circular meta thing. 

 

Kaeden clicks her garage door opener, and then pulls the pickup in. It's a little hard for Ahsoka to open her door up. The shed is absolutely full of equipment. There's a lawnmower on her side, an enormous dump truck on Kaeden's, and she thinks the metal monstrosity in front of her is a combine.

"That's fucking huge," Ahsoka says. 

"You never seen equipment like that?" Sure, Ahsoka's seen heavy machinery, but nothing like that. That looks a little like a tank. She can imagine people going to war in those things, especially with the metal poker things on the front. 

"You wanna see the inside of a combine?" Kaeden asks, her face lighting up. Ahsoka doesn't, but Kaeden seems so excited about the prospect of showing it to her. 

"Yeah, sure," Ahsoka says. They walk around the back of the enormous death machine, and Ahsoka swears she sees a machine penis sticking out of the top. Then, she sees actual stairs coming out the side.

"After you, mi lady," Kaeden says, gesturing to the metal staircase. Ahsoka shakes her head, but ascends the staircase anyway. She waits at the top in front of the metal cab. Kaeden rips the door open, and holds it open for her. 

Ahsoka peaks in. There's a single, fading chair in the cab. Beside it is a row of too many buttons and levers for her to keep track of, and in the front there's a steering wheel sticking up in front of the enormous wall of glass. She can only see the metal walls of the shed, but she thinks that the view would look really cool outside. 

"This is pretty cool," Ahsoka says. She's surprised. 

"I told you," Kaeden says. Then, she slams the door behind her. The cab's a little small for two grown women, but they do fit. Kaeden sits down on the chair. Ahsoka keeps standing. 

"Shouldn't this thing have another seat or something?" 

"Newer models do. But you could sit beside me, or on my lap." She waggles her eyebrows at that, and Ahsoka laughs. Then she straddles her. 

"Like this?"  

"Oh, um, yeah," Kaeden says, "that's great. Perfect." 

"We're gonna make out on your International Harvester," Ahsoka says. That was one of the songs that played, and she feels absurdly clever. 

"You've got the wrong brand," Kaeden says, laughing at her. 

"John Deere?" Ahsoka asks. She knows nothing about farm equipment, but she's heard a few guys mention that. 

"It's not even _green_ , Soka." 

"John Deere is green?" 

"Yes!" Kaeden shouts, like that's the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Then what is this?" 

"It's a Gleaner," Kaeden says. 

"That is the least sexy name ever." 

"Gleaner is least effective type of combine ever." Ahsoka rolls her eyes.

"Are we gonna talk farm equipment, or are we gonna kiss?" 

"I could do either," Kaeden says teasingly. Ahsoka rolls her eyes, and goes to stand up. Kaeden wraps her arms around her neck. 

"Make out," she says, " _definitely_ make out." 


End file.
